Forever
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Similar to my story "Towards Tomorrow" only this is Inuyasha's perspective as his recounts his memories and feelings. More detailed summery inside. Kind of a short story. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or storyline. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: BETTER SUMMERY! This is post anime/manga. The well has finally reopened but instead of Kagome opening the well and coming through I'm having Inuyasha be the one be the one to reopen it before she comes back to the Feudal Era. In the final act it seemed that Kagome had to come to terms with her feelings for Inuyasha but along in the anime it was Inuyasha who stubbornly chased after Kikyo while battling his feelings for Kagome. In my story I want him to come to terms with those feelings just like Kagome had to do. So with this story the roles are kind of reversed.

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha stood in front of the tree where he had met Kagome for the first time. Even though he had first thought her to be Kikyo her beauty still stunned him and when she spoke her voice was like warm sake pouring through his ears like it would down the throat of a drunkard. He remembered how she had felt pinned to his body by the centipede demoness and how her warmth had radiated through him already beginning to thaw the iciness around his heart left there by Kikyo when she had pinned him to that tree fifty years before with her sacred arrow. Her eyes, though full of fear, had held him captivated, hypnotized and all he had wanted to do was drown in them.

Even in the face of danger his demon blood sought her as its equal, its mate. Never had he felt this way for Kikyo and at the time he had been frightened by the feelings that Kagome has so easily and unknowingly set raging within him. When she had pulled the scared arrow away that had bound him releasing him from the fifty year spell he remembered how he destroyed the centipede demon. Then he noticed the Shikon Jewel and the bloody hole gaping from Kagome's side. The jewel's power pulled at his urges and all he wanted then, forgetting what he felt for Kagome, was the power of the jewel to make him a full blood demon.

He had fallen victim to the jewel's allure as any other demon or greedy human would. His intentions though pure in sense to him were nothing but tainted greediness and while he intended to use the Shikon jewel for his own selfish means Kagome was there to make sure it remained pure. Even after it was shattered and the shards spread across the land he kept in mind with each shard found that he was a step closer to reaching his full demon status. Somewhere down the road though his intentions changed, he no longer wanted to be a full blood demon. Kagome had wanted him just the way he was. She didn't care whether he was human or demon and unlike Kikyo she was content with who he was.

Kikyo…that was another thing he had down wrong. Though he had once loved her Kagome had quickly replaced her in his heart. Even when Kikyo had come back Inuyasha knew she wasn't the one for him but that didn't stop him from chasing after her time and again never realizing how much it hurt Kagome to see him go to her. No matter how many times he went to Kikyo Kagome, even though her heart was broken, stayed by his side because she wanted too.

Turning away from the tree and the memories of a beginning he never let begin he walked to a place where her presence seemed to haunt even stronger. Sitting on the lip of the Bone Eater's well Inuyasha looked down into the dark depths that use to lead to Kagome's time but now led nowhere at all. Even after three years had passed her scent to faintly lingered in this one spot so he came here often to allow her smell to fill his nose and haunt his heart.

Thinking of her seemed to be the only thing he knew to do to keep her memory alive in his heart even though thoughts of her made his heart feel like it would shatter as once upon a time the Shikon jewel had down leading him to this moment. Remembering made his lungs freeze and he felt like he would suffocate under the sorrow of losing her.

He hated himself now for not realizing sooner how he felt for her. he hated himself even more for not telling her and now that the well was sealed he'd never get the chance. He knew he was only torturing himself by coming here but he always held out hope that she would one day return. The others pitied him and watched on in sadness as he came here day after day returning defeated by his ignorance.

He had watched, after the defeat of Naraku, as Sango and Miroku had settled down and gotten married before starting a family of their own. He had even felt loss when Shippo had begun leaving to take his fox demon exams. He felt alone, on the inside looking in, never feeling like he belonged with them anymore without Kagome there. It was if Kagome had been the one to bind him to everyone else. Oh he knew that he was being stupid and that they were his friends but he just couldn't wrap his mind around being near them when all he wanted was Kagome. He knew they too wanted Kagome back, remembering all the tears they shed for her absence while he stood there dry eyed his emotions unable to come forth and be known.

He stood as twilight began to descend and placing his hands on the lip of the well he couldn't help but peer hopefully one last time. Seeing nothing but the growing darkness of the empty well he closed his eyes as a single tear, filled with every ounce of sadness and regret he possessed, fell as he uttered the words that he should have long ago spoken aloud.

"I love you Kagome."

As his eyes opened his tear hit the floor of the well seeping into the ground as his worlds were carried away on the warm invisible breeze that swooped in blanking everything it touched in a comforting embrace. Just as he prepared to turn away the light he never thought he would see again shone from the depths of the Bone Eater's well.

Inuyasha forced his eyes to peer through the blinding light of ages as his hand reached out into the bright void. A warm slender hand grasped his as the light began to fade and he tugged pulling Kagome right out of the well and into his arms where he held her tightly to him without saying a word.

He held her there unmoving silent afraid that if he said anything her image would dissolve away as it had down in so many haunting dreams. He could feel her warmth pressed against him and her hands lying gently on his back. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his as she breathed and he could feel her heart beat against his. He looked into her eyes as she pulled away to gaze up at him. He had waited so long to be able to lose himself in her eyes. He watched as a smile formed on her lips and he felt like the happiness in him would ignite a fire.

He took a deep breath and loosened his hold forcing her to step back so he could get a better look at her. "You're back."

"I was standing there at the well with my mom when the light burst through. My mom told me to go, understanding that I needed to be here, that I belong here. After seeing me stand by the well everyday waiting for three years she understood that I was never going to be happy unless I was with you."

Inuyasha could only stare at her. He couldn't believe she was really here, couldn't believe the words she had just said.

She looked at him questioningly. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"When I was standing there at the well I felt a warm breeze and I swear as the breeze crossed my face I heard…"

Already knowing what she heard he asked anyway. "What did you hear Kagome?"

"I heard you said that you loved me."

He pulled her close again pushing his face into her hair and inhaling her wonderful amazing scent letting it wash over and through him like a soothing balm. Bracing himself his whispered into her ear. "I love you Kagome."

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "I love you Inuyasha. I always have. After the well sealed closed I cried because I couldn't get back to you. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. When the well opened tonight I didn't hesitate. Even mom knew I was going to go. I had to get back here to you…I had too."

She buried her face against his chest and cried in relief and happiness and Inuyasha just held her tighter. She was finally in his arms where she belonged. After waiting three years he finally had her back. He'd never let her go again.

"Kagome?" She mumbled something against his chest that he didn't understand but he took it as a sign to continue. "Will you stay with me?"

She turned her head up slightly never letting it leave his chest as she smiled through her tears. "Forever Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held her as twilight gave way to night and the star twinkled as the full moon shone its light upon them. Inuyasha knew now that no matter what they would face the coming morning together…forever.

I know this story is very similar to my story "Towards Tomorrow" but there are some changes and this is from Inuyasha's perspective as he looks back on things and his feelings for Kagome. Please review. Flames are welcome as well.


End file.
